


Disclosure

by Stars_That_Burn



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: 18-Year-Old JC, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, I'm Going to Hell, JC is a little shit, JC knows almost nothing about sex, M/M, Masturbation, Paul is frustrated, Paul thinks JC's naive but they both are, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Aug JC, Pre-Aug Paul, Realizations, Sibling Incest, everyone is sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_That_Burn/pseuds/Stars_That_Burn
Summary: Both brothers are unaware of their shared questionable feelings for each other, but those feelings come to light after one of them gets caught red-handed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a lot of mistakes (was written on a whim and in just a few days) and misuse of punctuation probably. I haven't picked up a book in a very very long time and I'm not a writer to be begin with - I'm an artist haha.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy this trash as I go spend the rest of my life hiding under a rock somewhere. As much as I adore a platonic relationship between these two, this is nice as well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I might make some edits later.

Paul was starting to feel like there wasn't a part of the day that he wasn't growing to despise. The exception was when JC was present. JC was always the exception.

As Paul reclined in his hotel bed that night with a pillow between his back and the headboard, the ever-present city noise from outside seemed a little easier to bear. He was tired, occupying his drooping eyes with an outdated magazine that had been lying on the nightstand. After a short time, however, he tossed the magazine back where it came from, as it was mostly filled with articles that put a bad taste in his mouth.

Paul shifted down into the mattress a little more as he placed his arms behind his head, not bothering to keep his eyes open any longer. He focused his hearing on the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, and breathed in the slightest bit of steam that had traveled into his room.

JC was graduating this year.

Paul's little brother had come to visit like he always had, but more and more often Paul would get the unpleasant, almost frantic feeling to hold onto these nights more dearly. Just like every morning his stomach would burn a bit more intense with the thought, _This isn't going to last forever. Things are going to change._

Paul didn't like change; he'd experienced too much of it. The only thing he'd recognized as a constant in his life was his brother, and even then he knew JC was a subject of change that wasn't even in his own control. So was he. He can remember feeling his face tense up when he accidentally caught wind of a conversation about nano-augmentation at UNATCO. He had sworn he heard Manderley say his name.

Paul's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the water cutting off next door, and then the dull thump of his brother's footsteps as he stepped out of the shower. He smiled. JC didn't trip this time. Ever since he hit puberty his gangly limbs had caused problems for him. But he was an adult now, and that thought was amplified when JC walked in front of Paul's open door, glancing at him on the way to his room, probably to check if he was still awake. His younger brother's soft, boyish appearance had transformed into something admirable. Not that JC was unadmirable at any point in time.

At that moment Paul felt a rush of _something_ go to his groin, much to his surprise, and disgust. It was something he didn't like, _at all._ It only ever happened a handful of times, which was already more than enough for him, but it was now starting to happen more frequently.

“JC, put some clothes on.” Paul's voice rumbled just as his younger brother was entering the other room.

JC didn't hear him, so he turned back and poked halfway into Paul's room. “What?”

Paul looked back up and found his words stuck for a second before raising his eyebrows, repeating himself, “Put some damn _clothes on._ ”

JC grinned and almost laughed as he turned back to his original destination. Paul knew the towel would stay on for at least an hour while his brother did everything else but get dressed. It was a habit he'd kept since he was little. And lately, Paul hated it.

Paul hated _himself_.

He also wasn't tired anymore. When JC had peeked back into the doorway it had sent another wave of frustration through him. Maybe today was just more stressful than he thought. He made himself believe that's all that it was.

A little over an hour later Paul heard the TV outside of their rooms turn on, a sign that JC would be sleeping on the couch. Another thing that he kept from his childhood – he preferred to sleep with background noise, the TV being his favorite source. And he must have been tired, the poor boy, because he didn't bother to say goodnight to his older brother. JC always did. But Paul wasn't the one who made the trip this time, and so after sometime around 11pm he left any decision to initiate conversation in JC's hands.

It was around midnight now, and Paul was surprised he was still awake. He thought embarrassing himself earlier must have done it, and come to think of it, the door was still open. He let out a sigh and got up.

After he turned off the bedside lamp and convinced himself he could probably fall asleep now, he found the thought of JC returning to his mind as he stared at the ceiling. He dismissed it, and then it returned. He dismissed it, and then it returned. Each time, the thoughts were more invasive, until...

Paul's hand moved, first sliding along his abdomen until he reached over the material of his boxer briefs, cursing himself when he realized he had already been slightly hard. But he squeezed, regardless, and let out a puff of breath as he closed his eyes. After a little while, when he was fed up with playing with himself, he scooted up against the headboard to get a better angle before moving his hand underneath his waistband for direct contact. He was pretty much fully hard, and thoughts of JC's body turned into thoughts of JC's body on _his._ Paul's hand moved quicker as he imagined them touching – their stomach's pressed together and JC's chest against his.

 _Goddammit, Paul._ _**Goddammit.** _

He held his breath as he halfheartedly tried to make it end as soon as he could. It was too degrading for him. But then, as he neared the edge, he imagined JC's _mouth_ was on him instead of his hand, and he knew he was done. His breath hitched as his mouth opened with his brother's name on his tongue–

The door opened.

The goddamned _door opened._

Paul was sure his heart stopped. Paul _wished_ that his heart would have stopped when JC flicked on the damn light and stared straight at his sweaty undoubtedly ghost-white face.

Paul swallowed the brick caught in his throat. “I thought you were asleep, JC.” He said as he moved his hands away from his briefs as inconspicuously as he could manage.

JC shrugged. “I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to know if you were still awake.” Paul blinked, about to respond when his brother continued. “What were you doing?”

His older brother sighed and broke eye contact for a moment before looking back at him. “Look, JC... you're 18, right?” The younger nodded. “Good, then you should know about these things, alright? People... mess withthemselves, when they find someone pretty, or attractive. When they really really like them. Or when they make them feel special.”

JC started to lightly rub his upper arm. “ _Paul._ Holy shit I'm not five. I know I've been in school but that doesn't mean I don't know anything _outside_ of school. I just... didn't know what-”

“JC, it's fine. It doesn't bother me.” He gave his little brother a reassuring look. “Now how about you go try and get some rest, hm?” Paul tried to smile, but it must've looked awkward.

It was only awkward when JC kept standing there.

“... Does that mean you have a girlfriend, or... someone you like? I haven't seen you with anyone, or heard about anyone. You've been so busy, after all. Is it someone at work?” JC was being more openly curious than his brother was used to.

Paul lightly shook his head. “I don't have a partner, JC.”

His little brother was confused. Paul had just canceled out the only reasoning he'd given.

Another pause. Paul exhaled, growing slightly impatient. “JC–”

Paul stopped when his brother moved to step over to the edge of his bed, and crawled up sheepishly, his legs tucked underneath him. “Does...” the boy's voice seemed to almost waver was he looked down and pulled on a loose thread from his boxers. “Does that mean... you find _me_ pretty?” He asked in a way that let Paul know he was _dead_ serious.

Paul was at an absolute loss for words, and the fact that JC was sporting the most precious bright pink blush he had ever seen was _not_ helping.

Paul smiled. “JC...” He reached up with his non-filthy hand to stroke his little brother's soft cheek with his thumb, just long enough for JC to shut his eyes. He could feel the heat of his skin warming his hand, and then he cupped his cheek, making sure his eyes were open again before he spoke. “You need to go to bed. _Please_ , JC, you can even sleep in my room. It's too late to be talking.”

His only reply was to dive onto the covers beside Paul, then squirm his way underneath them. JC faced away from him, but Paul knew it was only out of embarrassment. He gave one last reassuring pat on his brother's arm before getting up to turn the light off, not to mention wipe off his still sticky hand. He hoped by some miracle that JC would forget this.

JC did not.

Paul didn't catch on at first but during the days that followed during his brother's vacation, JC was surely trying to stir something up in him. He did the thing where he kept the towel on, but for much, much longer, often putting himself in a position for Paul to see him. He touched Paul more often – playing with his hair, his hands, stretching out on the couch with his head in his lap as often as he could. He gave Paul these looks, that kind of pissed him off because they were so fucking coy, and sometimes even cocky, as if to say, _I know what you meant that night. I'm not as naive as you think._ And then there were the times when JC would slide his hand over Paul's arm or shoulder just a _certain way_ as he walked by, that made him wonder what JC really _did_ know of outside of school.

JC had always been physical with him, but Paul could tell the difference. It wasn't the same feeling as when they used to lean on each other, accidentally fall asleep on each other on the couch or in the car, or when JC would hug his arm, or bury his face into his chest when they shared a bed.

Paul was starting to question how long JC might have had feelings for him. Did his little brother develop them first, and was just that good at hiding it until now? Or was it that night that screwed his head up like Paul's? Either way he blamed himself.

JC continued with his antics.

It was the night that Paul decided to check his email that answered some of his questions. One of them read:

>   _ **From:** XXXAMATEURS//NYCNET.89.09.64.53_
> 
> _**To:** Paul Denton//NYCNET.33.34.4346_
> 
> _**Subject:** Your Payment Has Been Processed_

His little brother had used _his_ money to buy porn. It was the day after JC had caught him in the bedroom.

Paul opened the email, the grant total of the porn he purchased being $2. He almost laughed. He would delete the email later.

Pushing his chair back to get up from his desk, Paul walked over to stand by the couch where JC was sitting. His little brother looked up at him.

“Surely you'd know I'd get an email.” Paul said, amusement in his voice.

“What are you talking about?” JC genuinely didn't know, and his eyes moved back to the screen. Maybe the TV was distracting him from thinking right then.

“XXXAmateurs?” Again, _amusement_.

JC's eyes shot open, and he looked at him again. “... _Shit_. Paul, I–”

“Listen, just tell me something, because you've been pissing me off lately.” JC's kicked puppy look was cute. “Do you think of me that way?” He said flatly. At this point he just wanted an answer.

JC's puppy face transformed into a deer-in-the-headlights look, and Paul couldn't decide which he liked better. He moved closer to his little brother, and JC looked up at him like he was looming and scary. “I'm sorry–”

Paul put a hand on JC's face and sat down across from him. “I don't care about the porn, JC. I really don't.”

His brother's face was red and Paul didn't know whether he was going to cry or if he was just that embarrassed, but suddenly JC flew at him. Face buried in his chest, his hands gripped Paul's shirt. He wasn't crying. Instead, almost whining, he mumbled, “I'll only tell you if you tell me first.”

_What a little jackass._

Paul put a hand on his brother's shoulder to gently ease him off of him, then moved it to JC's chin to make sure he was looking at him. “You're... a handsome boy, JC. Very handsome. And very _pretty.”_

JC looked as if he would cry again.

“Come here.” Paul beckoned.

He found his little brother on his chest again, in the same position as before. JC rubbed his face all along underneath Paul's neck, then rested it sideways on his chest. He listened to Paul's heartbeat for a moment, and it was as if the TV was silent.

Paul rested a hand on the small of his little brother's back, and JC moved to look up at him. “I love you.” JC softly spoke, as Paul studied his eyes. They were beautiful – hazel, still natural. He knew that after he became augmented his little brother would follow suit.

“Oh, JC...”

 _This is wrong_ , he thought. But Paul is grabbing his chin again, and hesitantly tries to close the space between them. He stops, and stutters, but finally he can taste JC's breath.

When their lips meet with a light touch, Paul is still testing the waters, and barely moves his mouth. He's overjoyed to find that JC isn't scared, because the smaller brother is the first one to start searching. As his warm lips try to find a point to start at, Paul joins in and moves his mouth tenderly, but firmly, against his as to lead him – reassure him.

JC instantly relaxes – almost melts in his arms – and this encourages Paul, who can feel every muscle under his clothes.

The kiss starts to intensify slightly after a short while and Paul pulls back about a quarter of an inch to breath, “It's ok that we need each other,” against JC's mouth, before latching back on, then back off. “It's ok,” he repeated, reaching down to his brother's thigh to prompt him to sit up, closer to him. JC obliges him by crawling on his lap entirely, and Paul smiles into his brother's sloppy kisses, pulling him to press against his torso.

They stayed in that position on the couch for a long time, neither bothering to move on from their “make-out” session, which served more as education than anything else. JC had no idea how to kiss, but Paul enjoyed every one of his brother's attempts. At least he was enthusiastic, especially when Paul had first slid his tongue lightly across JC's lower lip for him to open up. Open up he did, and he had the sweetest mouth.

Paul touched JC in a way that was familiar to him at first – brushing his upper back, his shoulders – but then his palms moved down over his chest, rubbing there through his brother's thin pajamas. Paul didn't know much about JC's likes and dislikes when it came to this type of intimacy yet, and neither did JC himself, but they were going to find out.

He teased his thumbs over JC's nipples, and the younger's breath caught in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut and broke their kiss.

“ _Ah-_ ”

Paul smiled. JC hadn't been shy about kissing, but he looked embarrassed again. Poor lad would get used to all this eventually.

Paul waited until his brother opened his eyes to look at him again. “Do you want me to touch you?”

JC rushed his answer, “Yes! Paul, yes, plea-” but before he could even finish, Paul's _mouth_ was on him instead of his thumbs, and the warmth made him shiver quite noticeably. “Ah-! N-No...”

“You're being a bit contradictory.” Paul mumbled against his shirt.

“I don't mean– I-I mean– it just feels weird...”

Paul grinned, then pressed a kiss to the middle of his brother's chest, before gently lifting them off the couch. He watched JC's expression in case he thought he might want to stay there, but he made no such protest – only more attempts to shower him in little kisses as they made the brief trip to Paul's room. The TV never got turned off.

With one arm snugly wrapped around JC's waist, Paul swung the door closed on the way in. He stood in front of the bed for a moment to return the few kisses his brother had given him on the way there, before Paul slowly, carefully lowered them down onto the bed. JC met the mattress softly and Paul went straight for the crook of his neck, pressing an open-mouth kiss there. He heard his brother make a small noise of delight.

Paul wanted to spend more time loving these small areas, but he wanted to feel JC's bare skin on his hands just as much. He leaned back to search for the edge of his brother's shirt, fingers diving underneath. JC was all jelly when they kissed, but still tensed up when things got more... explorational.

Paul started at the jut of his hips, sliding his hands up slowly, surely, fingers spreading wider as he went. When he reached JC's chest his hands traveled down again, then back up this time to lift him farther up onto the bed, making room for himself.

“Shirt off,” Paul ordered, only to be met with a breathy laugh.

“I thought you preferred me with my clothes on.” JC grinned, making a clever reference to the other night when Paul insisted he get dressed.

Paul snorted at him. “Alright, smart ass, I guess I'll just keep mine on too.”

JC shoved a hand at his chest playfully, rolling his eyes before moving Paul away from his shirt to take it off on his own. Paul didn't know if he did it intentionally or not, but JC peeled it off of himself slowly, allowing Paul time to admire one piece of his belly at a time. And boy was he in love with what he was seeing when the shirt was finally on the floor and JC looked at him with his boyish disheveled mop of hair.

Paul hadn't snapped out of it yet when his brother went after his shirt next. He was happy to go along with it as he lifted his arms to help JC out, his hands flying back onto his little brother's skin and his mouth back to his as soon as he discarded the second article of clothing.

“Hah...” Paul breathed against his mouth, “Come here–” He urged, wrapping an arm around his brother's back and closing as much space between them as possible.

 _And to think, this is what I was jacking off to just a few nights ago_ , Paul thought, and just that fact alone sent heat to his stomach. It sent it somewhere else, too, because he could feel his jeans growing uncomfortable.

JC straddled him again and wrapped his arms around his neck as Paul explored the expanse of his smooth skin that was now bare to him, caressing his sides, his back – tracing the muscles that would twitch every now and again. They were mature, strong, but not bulky in any sense. Lean. And then Paul's hands were on his ass, cupping it gently, not wanting to be too overbearing. JC tensed, but then rocked his hips just a little.

JC moved slightly in an attempt to create more friction between them, but stopped dead in his tracks when he brushed against the bulge in his brother's pants. A startled look took over his face, as if he wasn't aware of his own arousal.

Paul decided to make him aware by moving his hand over the front of JC's boxers, and suddenly he was aware that he himself was still trapped inside a much more restrictive piece of clothing. He was momentarily jealous. He was also sure he heard JC squeak.

His brother wasn't small, but he also wasn't big. Average size. He was perfect.

As Paul moved his hand along his length, JC was almost cringing, so he stopped, gave him some time to breath.

“I won't do anything you don't want me to.” Paul reassured.

JC looked down, embarrassed. “...Paul, I... I just want whatever you want.”

Paul ducked his head so he could see his brother's face. “Don't just say that if you don't mean it. I'm serious, JC. If we can't both enjoy it, I don't want any of this to happen.”

JC made eye contact. “But I do,” he lifted his head back up. “I really, really do!” He assured, resting a hand on Paul's forearm. “You're the only person I've ever wanted. In any way, not just this.” His eyes were full of more emotion than Paul thought he had ever seen in him. At least, not this type of emotion. It was intimate, all-encompassing.

JC leaned up and took Paul's face in his hands. “I want you in every way possible, so please...” He brought their faces impossibly close. “Touch me. Do whatever you want. I'll be yours if you'll be mine.”

Paul almost felt too overwhelmed to continue, and much to his own surprise, felt heat build in his eyes. His brother – his precious brother – pressed a kiss to where a tear threatened to fall from, and then he felt JC's hands move to his jeans. _How bold_... His brother really was grown up.

When JC managed to get past his belt buckle after fumbling with it quite nervously, he unbuttoned, unzipped him, and anxiously stuck a hand in.

They were watching each other, and Paul noticed his brother looked taken aback when he finally touched him. To JC, he felt big. But Paul knew most anything would feel that way to him simply because he had no other experience.

JC lightly squeezed, and started to move his hand shyly along his brother's length. He was encouraged by Paul's exhale of pleasure, followed by varied groans as his hand began to work more confidently, first against the fabric, then against skin after he built up the courage. Just as JC was building a rhythm, however, Paul stopped him.

“Wait-” The older halted.

JC thought he might have done something wrong, but he understood when his brother stood up off the bed to shake his jeans off and strip out of his underwear in quite a hurry. He put a knee back up on the bed to reach for JC, waiting for silent permission before pulling away the last bit of clothing between them.

Modestly, JC pulled his legs up and closed them together, hiding himself.

As Paul climbed back onto the bed, JC caught himself staring at his brother's dick. As surreal and awkward as this was, he absolutely loved when Paul's hand pushed him back into the pillows as he crawled over him, pressing him into the sheets as his larger frame began to bear down on him.

JC's hands wrapped around his brother's broad back as Paul began to pepper him in everything from kisses, to nibbles, to tiny little licks in places he knew were sensitive. He had no idea his little brother could make so many different adorable noises, from tiny little _ohh_ 's and _ahh_ 's to soft utterances of Paul's name.

Paul spent careful time at JC's neck, his nipples, and his thighs before he went anywhere else. It was when his brother started to arch his back every now and again that Paul decided to give attention where it was needed.

He moved his mouth from the spot in JC's inner thigh up to his navel and then down, down, until his lips touched the tip of his cock. The younger let out a deep _sigh_ as Paul continued all the way down to his base, before tongue replaced lips and he licked a hot trail along his underside that made JC's cock twitch. He held his breath under Paul's attention, letting out a strained squeal when his brother took him into his mouth and started to move.

JC placed a hand in Paul's hair. “ _Nnn–!_ Paul _wait-_ ”

Paul paused and looked up at him, removing his mouth when he realized by the look on his brother's flushed face that he had almost come right then. “Have you... touched yourself before? Like, at all?”

JC shook his head.

“You're telling me you didn't jack off to that porn you bought?” Paul could feel himself crack a grin.

“I didn't... I just... watched. I wanted to learn things and not feel completely stupid, you know?” Paul just looked at him with that stupid smile for a few moments before JC managed to wipe it clean off his face.

“Can you fuck me?” His little brother all but _blurted_ out.

Paul was sure he almost choked. He sat up. “ _JC_ , I don't think-”

“I know how it works, I watched-”

“I _know that_ , but don't you think-”

“What I think is that I want to have sex with you.” JC firmly stated.

Now, Paul was the one who looked like a deer in the headlights, his mouth hung halfway open. He closed it. “I just don't want to hurt you.”

JC got onto his knees and leaned forward, one hand on the mattress and one hand wrapping around Paul's still very present erection. “You won't.”

Paul trembled under the returning contact. The man hadn't realized how bad he needed release, devoting all this time to JC.

As his brother began to stroke him again, Paul looked around for something to help them along, when JC used his unoccupied hand to grab at his arm. “Uhm, the nightstand. I... put a bottle of lotion in the drawer.” Paul blinked, and his younger brother shrugged. “It was something I learned from... you know.”

“Oh?” Paul chuckled, breaking contact with JC's hand as he reached across the mattress to pluck the bottle from the nightstand. As he applied a generous amount into his hand, he wondered what else his brother had learned from that cheap porn video of his. Paul offered the bottle to JC, but he insisted he didn't need any.

“Come closer,” Paul called, one hand reaching out while the other was busy working himself. JC shuffled over on his knees, and steadied himself on his brother's biceps when Paul took both of their cocks in hand, pumping them in earnest.

JC felt pleasure shoot through his limbs, causing his arms to fold forward and his forehead to fall on Paul's chest. As he looked down he briefly watched his brother's hand work between them, before pressing his face into Paul to muffle a whine.

Shortly after, the sensation of his brother's hand on him was replaced by the soft tease of Paul's goatee in the crook of his neck as JC felt him lower them both down onto the mattress.

 _My neck must be his favorite place_ , JC smiled to himself. He could feel the redness there as Paul continued to ravish him, dipping into his collarbone, mouthing his throat, trailing his teeth along his jaw and under his chin. It was delightful, and when Paul shifted to reach behind his ear, JC could reach the space between his neck and shoulder, on which he lightly bit his brother.

Paul made a pleased sound. “Oo, _JC._ ” He lifted himself up to look him in the eye. “Is that something you learned from that porno too?”

“Maybe I'm just copying what you're doing but being more bold about it.” He said through a shit-eating grin.

Paul rumbled a laugh that vibrated against JC and made him inhale. He watched as his older brother reached for the bottle again, this time coating his fingers. _His fingers_ , JC realized. He knew it was only preparation, but he hoped he was ready for even just that much.

“Spread your legs a bit.” Paul rested a hand on one side of JC as his other met with his behind, a finger putting light pressure where he knew it would hurt. Paul came forward to meet with his mouth for a kiss, and that's when he felt it enter. JC puffed a breathy “ _ah-_ ” into his brother's mouth that Paul cut off with his tongue.

When he felt JC stop clenching so much, he slowly added a second finger and began to move them a bit more, just barely scissoring at first. As Paul swallowed all of his brother's noises, he took note of when they began to sound less pained, and spread his fingers wider. JC gripped onto Paul, one hand at his arm and the other his shoulder, reminding himself that he was indeed a man, and that he could do this. He wanted to do this.

“Paul-” He spoke into the kiss, and his brother stopped. “I... think I'm ready now.”

Paul looked at him endearingly and pressed a small kiss to his forehead before reaching for the nearest pillow, prompting JC to lift himself up so that he could place it under his hips.

Paul took himself in hand, pressing against his brother's entrance carefully. JC had thrown an arm over his face, but Paul moved it away, sliding his hand up to instead lock fingers with his brother. When he pushed in, he very clearly heard the air leave JC's lungs. A hand flew up to grip Paul's hair as he steadily pushed the rest of the way in, watching his brother's face for any sign that he should stop. JC's eyes were shut, his mouth open, but silent aside from a few tiny strained sounds.

“Are you okay?” Paul had to be sure. JC gave a quick nod. “Hey, look at me?” Came the older's soft request. JC opened his eyes and tried to breath.

Paul dipped his head to kiss his brother's chest, simultaneously taking his cock with his other hand that was now free. He rubbed his thumb under the head and then across it, using JC's precum to stroke him more easily. The younger bit his lower lip as he tried to contain himself. “Nnn- _hah_...”

“I'm going to move now.” Paul announced, retracting his hips just a bit before pressing back in. He feels JC tighten, still not used to the sensation, but Paul kept his brother's mind off the unpleasant feeling by twisting his hand just right along his length.

Next, Paul gave him a few faster, shallow thrusts, to which JC's fingers tightened in his hair. When he found a rhythm he began to feel his brother's hips try to rock against his, and _boy_ did that turn him on. He bent over to press their bodies together, grinding his hips down into JC as he claimed his mouth again. His little brother rolled his hips up to meet his, sweet little noises filling the heated air between them.

Paul's pace quickened as he began to lose his resolve faster than intended. He had been holding it in for much too long, that's for sure. “Damn, JC...” Paul breathed out, his little brother replying with a whimper as his legs tried to wrap around his waist. “I knew you'd be tight, but ah _... shit-”_ He commented as he gave a noticeably deep thrust, a loud smack of skin sounding throughout the room. _“Fuck!”_

 _“AH-!_ _”_ JC cried out, his back arching off the bed entirely. Paul had unintentionally slammed right into his prostate, and that was the sudden end for his little brother. JC hands clambered at Paul's back as he abruptly spilled himself, coming on his stomach, his chest, and Paul's hand, which squeezed and pumped him through the shocking waves of pleasure until he was spent, his fingers twitching in Paul's hair. JC lasted longer than his brother truly thought he would, and a wave of pride flowed over him that helped him reach the edge.

As sweat beaded on his forehead, brows knitted together in exertion, Paul remained in JC for a few powerful thrusts before pulling out, rapidly pumping himself to completion between his brother's legs. He just couldn't bring himself to come inside JC and shred the last bit of dignity he told himself he had left.

Though utterly exhausted, JC watched in curiosity as Paul came with a deep grunt, painting his thighs and the underside of his cock with the white, sticky evidence of how deep they had fallen down the pit of shame.

JC didn't give a fuck.

The younger had already had a few moments to catch his breath, so he got off his back to crawl forward, his pink tongue flicking out to taste Paul's softening cock, just a little, before trailing his lips all the way up his still-heaving body to press a light kiss to his brother's open mouth.

“ _Damn._ ” Paul exhaled before JC's arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him down into the sheets.

He pressed his face to Paul's stomach, humming against his warm skin. “You were good.” JC let him know, simply, and Paul chuckled at the comment. They both were somewhat at a loss for words, until JC turned suddenly to dig for something beside the bed. When his head came back up, Paul scoffed.

“JC!” He tried to snatch the cigarette away from him, but his brother jerked his hand away.

“What? I've had them for a while.” He confessed as he attempted to light one. “Apparently they're nice after sex.”

“You're such a punk, I hope you know that.” Paul told him. “You haven't even entirely caught your breath yet.”

“Neither have you.” JC replied. Paul rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but crack a grin.

“Give me a damn cigarette.”

 


End file.
